Advantages and Abilities
by Melrae
Summary: WIP, CSI and NCIS Crossover. Greg and Abby disappear can Grissom's secret abilities help find them? [SLASH] pending threesome. CSI Spoilers for Play with Fire, Inside the Box. NCIS: Spoilers for Season One Bete Noir, Reveille & Season Two Chained
1. Abilities Explained

Title: Abilities and Advantages

Author/pseudonym: Melrae

Email address: eventual R

Pairings: Greg/Nick (Established), Greg/Nick/Gil (Eventually), Gibbs/Tony

Status: Work In Progress

Date: Dec. 28, 2004

Disclaimers: I don't own them. If I did things would be a lot more different for the shows. Any thing CSI belongs to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer. NCIS belongs to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This is a WIP. Crossover between CSI and NCIS. There are slash relationships in this story. Nothing explicit right now. Also pending threesome. CSI Spoilers for Play with Fire, and Inside the Box. NCIS none at the moment.

Summary: Greg and Abby disappear; can Grissom's secret abilities help find them?

Warnings: Standard warnings for a threesome, and some possible violence.

Gil writhed on his couch in pain from the constant noise in his mind that he had yet to fully block out. Ever since the case a few weeks ago at Lady Heather's Gil started to notice that he wasn't just lip reading to get by when his hearing would cut out on him. Somehow his extra sense of a crime scene, his abilities he kept either under lock and key or just out right denied had picked up the slack.

At first since it only happened around Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg he just thought he had heard or inferred more than he lip-read. Then the case at Lady Heather's where he was able to hear more in his mind than what Lady Heather actually said.

Now that the operation to restore his hearing was completed and he was home on recovery leave, his mind couldn't return to its normal levels of operation. Without the stress of actually making up for his hearing Gil was hearing the minds of everyone around him from the couple screwing next door to the checkers at the corner market 10 blocks away.

'Why me.' Gil whined to himself. 'I didn't want this shit and I don't need this shit.' Gil cringed as the couple next door climaxed. He tried to focus on the breathing and centering exercises he learned as a teen, the only thing that helped him gain some level of control over his abilities.

'Nick's coming this way and he's scared and mad. How do I know that?' Gil wondered as he seemingly focused on Nick and everything else slipped away. He had noticed that before his operation his sense of where Greg, Nick, Catherine and Warrick had increased he wondered why Sarah wasn't in that group but if it meant he didn't have to have any proof of her crush on him so much the better.

When Gil's newly restored hearing picked up Nick's car entering his driveway he got up. Nick only had to knock once before he was at the door opening it to see the disheveled state his friend was in.

"Nicky, what wrong?" Gil said as he guided the younger man inside making him take a seat on the couch.

Lost brown eyes looked at the older man, "Gris, Greg's missing. Ecklie thinks he just took off. PTSD from the bombing, his car was found outside of his usual coffee shop the shop keeper said that she saw Greg and had went to get his special blend coffee that he was going to pick up but when she got back he wasn't there. His car was but Greg wasn't."

Gil sat down next to Nick and put his arm around the Texan's shoulders, "Nick, when did this happen?"

"Today, Greg was going back to my place for breakfast bringing the coffee with him. He never showed up. By 11am I was getting worried so I headed to the coffee shop and after hearing from the shop keeper I called Ecklie." Nick leaned into the support offered by his boss.

Gil felt the emotions swirling within the other man as he held him; fear for Greg was at the top, disgust at Ecklie was there as well. Gil couldn't make out much more though. "Nick what do you want from me?" Nick's head shot up and looked worriedly into his bosses blue eyes.

"Boss, Ecklie suspended me for two days because I was mouthing off at him. What I want is for you to look at the scene. Not as a CSI though, if you know what I mean." Nick's expression was scared and hopeful that Gil would do this for him.

Gil closed his eyes so he couldn't see the expression on Nick's face. He had trusted Nick with his secret a little over a year ago after the young Texan's brush with Nigel Crane. Until this moment you would've thought that he had never told Nick his secret. "Nicky, I don't know if I can. Things have changed with my abilities. I don't have the control that I used to anymore. They seem stronger. Until you got close to my place I was hearing the press of every mind in a ten block radius."

"Gris," Nick said switching gears from concerned lover of Greg to concerned friend of Gil. "Are you doing okay now? I know you said before that your abilities were the cause of your yearly migraines. What caused it to change?"

"Strangely enough with you here I'm doing okay. I think they got stronger after my surgery." Gil looked deeply into Nick's eyes before deciding, "I'll do it Nick. Let's go to where Greg's car is and try to either find him or find enough proof that even Ecklie will have to admit it's not just Greg being flakey."

"Gris," Nick softly said before leaning towards his boss and hugging him. "I was so afraid you'd tell me no. I just know that something isn't right and that we don't have too much time. Thank you. I know what this costs you, to use your abilities." Nick pulled back and just looked at Gil for a few moments. He was almost certain that the younger man wanted to kiss him at that moment he almost started to lean towards the man.

Gil broke the spell, "um maybe we should get going, Nicky." Gil slightly smiled as he saw Nick blink owlishly.

"Oh yeah, we should. Want me to take your kit out of your car while you finish getting ready?" Nick offered as he stood up.

"Yes, please and the two black duffel bags if you don't mind." Gil said as he went towards his room to change from recovering from an operation to somewhat more CSI Supervisor type clothes.

TBC


	2. On the Hunt

Quick note: I'm actually using the chapter feature on so I broke the old chapter one in half. To make this chapter worth reading there is new content. Thank you. More author ramblings at the end of the chapter. - Melrae

Advantages and Abilities

Chapter 2 On the Hunt

Both men were silent on the drive to Greg's favorite coffee shop. It was the only one in the Vegas area that supplied the ultra special blends Greg favored. Though from Gil's experience the regular house roast was of high quality as well. Gil figured this was also the place that Doc Robbins got his coffee from.

Gil's palms were sweating as they pulled up a couple of spaces away from Greg's Jetta. Gil tried to control his breathing reminding himself that he could do this. A friend's life might hang on this and his control.

Gil knew now that Nick's presence was the reason everything stopped pressing down on his mind. Gil was grateful for the peace. Now he knew where the boundary was. That was good and bad. Good in that now he might have a chance to build up his own boundaries again. Bad in that he was scared that to find Greg he would have to break through those boundaries and risk the pain and anguish of the people around him.

"Nick it's been years since I've looked at a crime scene this way. I don't know if I'll find what we need." Gil leaned back and said.

Nick took Gil's hand in his and using his free hand turned the older man so their eyes met, "Gris, I believe you can do this. If you need anything from me let me know. I just know that Ecklie is wrong. Greg wouldn't run from me."

The two men left the air conditioned comfort of the Tahoe and walked towards Greg's car. Nick walked close to his boss after grabbing their kits from the back of the SUV. Out of habit both men put on the latex gloves they would normally wear to a crime scene.

Gil closed his eyes mentally preparing himself like he did just starting out as a CSI to look at a crime scene with abilities instead of looking at the evidence. "Okay, Nicky lets see what I can see."

Gil slowly walked around Greg's car, it was very difficult now to not look for evidence with his eyes, "Nick," he says shaking his head, "I'm not getting anything. Let me try something else."

Going against every criminalist instinct he had Gil peeled off the latex gloves protecting him from contaminating a crime scene and rested his hand against the driver side door of Greg's car.

Gil's eyes widened as his mind's eye saw the early morning scene unfold:

_Greg pulled in to a parking spot near the Surf Spot Coffee Shop. As Greg was near the door he saw a woman being dragged towards a plain delivery van. The pigtailed girl was putting up a major fight. Greg started running towards her. He reached the kidnappers just as they subdued the raven-haired girl. Greg too was quickly knocked out and placed in the van with the woman. The van drove off like it hadn't just taken two people away from their loved ones._

Gil told Nick what he saw, "Sorry Nick it's not much I'm out of practice. The plates on the van were Nevada 52C-WU7, but I'm sure they were stolen."

"Grissom it might be a bit more than you know was the pigtailed girl dressed in sorta Goth outfit." Nick said earnestly.

"Yeah right down to a spiked neck collar." Gil said surprised that Nick would guess that.

"Her name is Abby Sciuto she's a NCIS lab tech. Her and Greg met up at some lab geeks convention. She came out here because as she said her boss ordered her to take a vacation and she had to be west of the Rockies." Nick looked flustered, "I can't imagine any reason for someone to grab any lab tech let alone her and Greg."

Grissom pursed his lips in thought as he started walking over to where the van was in his vision. "There isn't enough evidence in any form to know what is going on. We have to have more information." Grissom stopped, turned and looked into Nick's eyes, "Nick, I'm going to look at the spot where they were taken. Go deeper some how. Maybe I can get more that way."

"Gris, are you sure about this? You aren't looking so good at the moment." Nick met the older man's gaze. "Greg and I wouldn't want you hurting yourself to find him."

Gil closed his eyes against the fear and concern he saw in his friend's eyes. There was something else just hovering under the surface but Gil didn't have the time to look deeper. He had to help find Greg and his friend before his strength gave out. "Yeah I'm sure. Why don't you go and move your truck over here, I'll be okay."

Grissom watched as Nick walked back to his truck, fighting down recently occurring emotions of lust, desire and love he felt when ever he would let his internal guards loosen around Greg and Nick. Gil didn't know what to really make of these feelings. The younger couple was thoroughly wrapped up and happy with each other, and he didn't want to do anything to screw that up. 'I just have to be careful. If I'm feeling this now then what I have planned will really leave me open.' He thought to himself as Nick brought the Tahoe around and pretty much blocked the alley from prying eyes.

"Okay Gris, the Tahoe, is blocking the way now what?" Nick said watching his boss with concern. 'It really was to soon after his surgery for him to be out and about.' Gil heard mentally from Nick.

Gil, who was walking toward one part of the alley, suddenly changed direction and walked toward the younger man, "Nicky, I'll be fine. If I thought it was too soon I would have said something. Quit worrying."

The Texan's eyes widened, "Gil," he said awed and confused, "I didn't say anything."

Gil smiled enigmatically, "but you thought it, right." He continued as Nick nodded, "That's what I meant. These abilities of mine have been getting stronger. I think sometimes when my hearing would cut out I was actually hearing your guys thoughts."

"Wow that's unreal Gris," Nick pondered for a moment before looking concerned again, "Umm boss you wouldn't have picked up any umm like racy thoughts would you?"

Gil chuckled, "I don't think it worked like that. I think that my brain used my abilities to compensate for the loss of my hearing. Everyone thinks what he or she wants to say before they say it. So I think I was picking up on that."

"Okay," Nick nodded and looked over the alley, "well you're the one calling this one tell me what you need Gris."

Gil closed his eyes for a moment a quick flash of the scene, how it was, flashed in his mind, "the van was parked over there, and so we should find some tread marks." The older man indicated the part of the alley where he was initially heading towards before Nick's concern got to him. "Greg came from more or less the area around the front of your SUV. Towards the van, his friend was kicking and clawing. I'll want us to go over this with a fine-tooth comb. She's a lab tech she knows enough to try and leave us as much evidence as possible. I'm going to see if I can get more info, Nick."

"What will you need from me Gris?" Nick said his concern for Gil radiating out so strongly the older man almost reeled from the intensity of it.

Shaking his head a bit to clear it, "If something goes wrong. I don't answer you for a while or if I completely pass out. Don't over react. Don't call for an ambulance. Just get me home, okay?" Nick nodded his wary acceptance. "Thank you for being here Nick. I wouldn't be able to do this without you here."

Gil turned away from Nick and walked over to where the van was parked. After gathering evidence with Nick's help the normal way Gil kneeled near where he thought the side door of the van was. Again taking off the latex gloves he wore for gathering this area of evidence. Gil placed his hand on one of the smaller shoe prints he hoped belonged to Greg's friend Abby.

_Gil saw the young Goth girl walking towards the coffee shop where she was meeting Greg for coffee. Her head tilts as she hears a noise in the alley. A moment later a masked man grabs her from behind and starts dragging her to the van. Abby puts up a fight elbowing the guy in the stomach and stomping on the kidnapper's feet. Neither appears to do much. Another man in the van comes out and covers Abby's nose with a white cloth. Just as she is going limp from what is obviously chloroform or similar substance. Greg passes the opening of the alley._

_Abby's last bit of strength goes to alerting Greg. He hears a muffled scream, turns sees Abby and gives a shout running up to the van. He skids to a stop when the second kidnapper points a gun at Abby's head. In a low gravely voice Gil hears the kidnapper order Greg in the van or he will kill Abby. As Greg shakily gets into the van the kidnapper puts the same cloth that was covering Abby's face over Greg's pinning him to the floor of the van. Greg struggles as much as possible before he too passes out. Both kidnappers haul Abby into the van putting her next to Greg. Kidnapper #1 laughs to Kidnapper #2, "The Gunny will do what we want now that we have his little brat and her boyfriend." Then the vision ended as the van pulled away from the alley._

Gil yelled in frustration, hitting the ground before him with his fists, "Damn it, damn it."

Nick rushed to Gil's side grabbing his boss' hands before he could severely damage them. "Gris what is it? Greg's not?"

"Dead, no" Gil's weary eyes met Nick's, "they were chloroformed. The kidnappers wore masks. Probably some body armor and steel toed boots as well. Greg's friend should have been able to loosen her kidnapper's hold with the blows she got in. All I could make out is that she was taken to get someone close to her to do something. In context it might be her father or a similarly close relationship." Gil gripped Nick's hands and stared at them for a moment before meeting Nick's eyes as he gave the next info, "Nicky, they think Greg is Abby's boyfriend." Gil then looked away so he couldn't see Nick's reaction to that news.

Nick removed one of his hands from Gil's so he could raise the older man's eyes to meet his, "that's good then Gris. That and the bad guys being masked means they plan on keeping Greg and Abby alive for a good long while. We have a better chance of finding them alive."

Gil looked at his friend, Nick's brown eyes gazing deeply into his own. Nicky was so convinced that they'd find Greg, that his abilities would help them do it. No one since his mother had ever believed in the visions he saw. Now kneeling in this dusty alley with him was another. Nick's genuine trust in him, the hero worship Gil had tried to curtail was illuminated in Nick's eyes like a beacon. Of his own subconscious will he moved forward until he was placing a chaste kiss on the younger man's forehead. "We'll find them Nicky. I promise."

TBC

Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone who has read this and/or reviewed. There is more to come. - Melrae

WIP, CSI/NCIS Crossover. Greg and Abby disappear; can Grissom's secret abilities help find them?

There are slash relationships in this story. Also a pending threesome. Nothing explicit right now though. CSI Spoilers for Play with Fire, and Inside the Box. NCIS none at the moment.


	3. Captive!

Advantages and Abilities

Chapter 3

Abby paced around the room where she and Greg were being held captive. Neither one had actually seen their kidnapper since the masked guys had drugged them both outside the coffee shop earlier today. 'That should be a good sign.' Abby thought as she remembered everything the gang had ever told her in relation to their cases where people wound up being held captive.

From Kate: 'Stockholm Syndrome is where the kidnapped forms an emotional attachment to the kidnapper. It's a danger if you stay in contact with your kidnapper for a while. Make it work for you. Remember who you are Abby, and that they are the bad guy, and they will kill you.' She told Abby while teaching her basic self-defense moves.

From Gibbs: ' It is the duty of a prisoner to stay alive so they can escape, Abbs.' He signed to her while helping her sign without making a lot of noticeable movements and teaching her evasion tactics.

From Tony: 'always play sweet, innocent, and scared. Make them underestimate you. Inside though, Abbs, you have to be as tough as you can. That will let you escape.' He advised while teaching her how to fire a gun both normally and with her hands tied.

From Ducky: 'you have to think outside the box Abby, find that one break in the setup. Though sometimes the only thing you can do is help in your rescue. Be alert, be aware, as you well know sometimes the smallest of clues can break a case wide open.' He told her while making sure she knew Morse Code, and how to pick different sorts of locks blindfolded using whatever is lying around.

'Poor Tim,' Abby thought, he hadn't had these tips just yet. Whether or not he realized it yet Gibbs, Tony, and Kate were being protective of the young agent. He wasn't placed in much danger yet. Herself on the other hand, well until Tim had shown up she was the only computer geek that Gibbs trusted. There was many times where it almost looked like she would have to go undercover to help out on a case. Gibbs had each of his agents, and Ducky, take her under their wing and teach her something she didn't already know that could help in a hostage situation. She looked over to Greg. 'He looks pretty scared at the moment. Better help him out and as Gibbs would say get some intel.'

"Greg," she whispered, "how are you doing?"

"Scared, why were we grabbed?" Greg asked to the room in general.

"Because your lady friend is key to getting what we want. If you behave and if the Gunny does exactly what we want then the Gunny will be given your location. Otherwise we leave and you will die. Who knows maybe in a thousand years you will be found and future people will wonder what happened to you." A disembodied, distorted voice said over a speaker.

Abby's eyes widened as the voice mentioned Gibbs. She was being used against him! She couldn't let this creep do that to him. Abby looked around the room they were stuck in again.

It was a square room lined with metal riveted walls that were painted grey. It looked old school military right down to the speaker that freaky voice dude was using. 'Well that's something Abbs. You know Gibbs will demand to either see you or speak with you so that means he will be recording any feed.' She told herself. 'You have to think what to communicate so you will be ready for either signing or Morse Code. I should see if Greg has anything he wants his friends to know. Chances are we aren't that far from Vegas so Gibbs will be butting heads with Greg's co-workers and without me he's going to need good lab workers, according to Greg that's his people.'

Abby walked over to Greg, "Greg, if this creep lets me talk to Gibbs it might be a good idea to let him know you are with me so he can let your friends know." Abby moved in closer to whisper very softly in Greg's ear, "there are two ways I can covertly get info to my friends depending on how this guy lets me talk to Gibbs. Is there anything that he could tell them that might 'grease the wheels' so to speak?"

Greg looked nervously around the room he leaned in close to Abby's ear to whisper, "have him tell Nick Stokes, he has my permission to start without me, and he sleeps in cartoon boxers when he wears anything at all."

Abby nodded, her mind ran though the information she needed to related and how she could relate it depending on how they let her talk to Gibbs.

After about 15 minutes or so a video camera and tripod were brought in by a black-clad, mask wearing kidnapper. "Well little lady, are you ready? I'm sure the Gunny will want proof we are keeping you alive."

"Why are you doing this? What can Gibbs possibly do for you?" Abby demanded walking right up to the kidnapper.

The kidnapper pulled back and slapped Abby across the face so hard it knocked her down. A gun pointed at Greg's head kept him from leaping to her aid. "You are just a tool bitch. The Gunny is responsible for a lot of grief that came down on my family. I just want to even the score a bit. I know he cares for you a great deal. I've been watching you two from a far for a while. I just knew it was a sign that everything was going to be okay when you came to Las Vegas. "

The second kidnapper brought in a chair and some duct tape, "now let's get you all pretty to talk to the Gunny." He grabbed Abby by a pigtail hauling her to sit in the straight-backed chair. Then he started wrapping the duct tape around Abby's torso and arms until he reached her elbows. Then he securely wrapped her arms to the arms of the chair.

The muzzle of a handgun pressed into Abby's temple. "No funny stuff, little girl. Otherwise the Gunny gets to see your brains blown out."

"Fine, no funny stuff, got it." Abby said as she pretended to be more scared than she really was. She was watching the other guy set up the camera and trying to judge if her fingers and hands were going to be in frame. 'Just as well I still have my rings on.' She thought as she started fidgeting in the chair tapping out a message and moving her hands with the same words.


	4. Ransom

Warning: M/M sex mentioned only here. Author's notes are at the bottom. Enjoy!

Author's Notes: I was actually very surprised to have turned this chapter out so fast. Gibbs and Tony just wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I've got outlines for chapters 5, 6, 7, and 8 are written up so expect more updates, probably though not this fast ever again.

- Melrae

Abilities and Advantages

Chapter 4

Ransom

Tony DiNozzo winced from the hallway as his lover verbally tore through another one of the NCIS administrative assistants. What was this poor lady's crime, you may ask? Bringing Gibbs a package with no return address. Even though it passed through all the security checks.

As the lady left muttering about speaking to her supervisor regarding Gibbs' behavior, Tony tried to pinpoint exactly when his boss' behavior started going south. 'It had to be just before lunch but there was nothing that happened. I know this morning he was in a very good mood if our romp in his bed was anything to go by.' Gibbs had surprised Tony that morning after he returned from his morning run and they had had a very nice quickie before having to get ready for work.

It had been so slow that they were catching up on paperwork. While normally an activity guaranteed to put Gibbs in a rotten mood it usually took most of the day for that to happen.

Tony's thoughts were broken by Kate elbowing him in the ribs, "what the hell did you do this time, DiNozzo? Gibbs is on the warpath."

Tony looked at former Secret Service agent, "Kate, believe me this time I had nothing to with Gibbs' pissy mood."

Kate narrowed her eyes, gauging Tony's truthfulness, "well someone did something. I've only seen him this bad after Ari broke in, and when you were out of contact when undercover."

"Maybe there's a budget hearing we don't know about, or a meeting with the Director." McGee chimed in from his hiding space in the hallway.

Tony thought about giving the Probie a tap on the head for interrupting, but decided against it, this was more important than his sibling rivalry issues. The three needed to compare notes fast and then run to Ducky if Gibbs diffusion was needed. "Probie, who invited you into this conversation anyway?" Tony said as a greeting.

"Tony, stop, this is a problem for all of us." Kate said.

"McGee," Gibbs bellowed from the bullpen, "get over here and play this thing."

"On it, Boss," McGee scurried over to look at what needed to be done. He looked at the tape, "this is a hi8 tape. Conference 3 has a player and an adapter that will work for it."

Gibbs started in the direction of the conference room. "DiNozzo, Todd, quit lurking and join us."

McGee set up the tape to be played while the others took a chair. "Gibbs, why do you want us here?" Kate asked.

Gibbs grimaced, "I've got a bad feeling in my gut. It'll be easier to do this once."

As McGee took his seat, Gibbs started the recording. Various sounds and expressions of shock and disbelief raced through the room as a disheveled Abby appeared on the screen, taped to a chair, her pigtails askew, and a bruise forming on her left cheek.

Abby smiled weakly, her hands moving franticly as she spoke. "Um, Hi, Bossman. Looks like my guy friend and I are in some trouble."

Tony took a moment to look away from their friend's face, and to Gibbs', his lover was intently staring at Abby watching every move the lab tech made. Turning back to watching the videotape, Tony noticed another man in the background. He was just as disheveled but there were no visible signs of bruises on him. What stood out to Tony was the slow methodical way Abby's friend, Tony assumed it was Abby's friend in Las Vegas that she went to spend some time with, was looking at the room. 'He's trying to give us clues. Good'

"Our hosts want you, Boss, to go to Vegas alone with $100,000 and check in at the Palms. Wait for 48 hours or so and they will call you and tell you where to drop off the money. If all goes well then you will be told where Greg and I are." Abby's eyes widened, and despite the mutter plea of 'don't do it Abby' from both Tony and Kate; Abby exclaimed to her kidnappers, "You assholes, you're gonna kill us anyway aren't you? Gibbs, it's a trap don't do it." A black clad figure quickly loomed on to the screen and backhanded Abby so hard it knocked the chair she was taped to over as well.

The kidnapper then addressed the camera; "Want to make sure your little lady and her boyfriend live, Gunny? Do what we say! Otherwise they are dead!" the tape ended in static.

Tony turned in his chair to look at Gibbs; his lover's head was back against the headrest of the chair, eyes closed. "Good girl Abby. You did it right." Gibbs whispered so softly only Tony heard him.

"Jethro?" Tony asked softly daring to use his lover's first name at the office.

Gibbs opened his eyes, weary and moist looking and lifted his head to look at Tony his expression sad and proud, "She was behaving too well for being a hostage, Tony." Gibbs said, "I know you and Kate told her to do that but she needed for her kidnappers not to look too hard at the tape. If she didn't pull anything they would have and she would probably be dead. She provoked them on purpose so she could give us all the intel she could."

While Gibbs took a deep breath, Tony looked at the other two agents. Kate was pale and shaken but Tony knew she'd work to get Abbs back. Abby's real boyfriend on the other hand, if Tony was the one to make the call he'd lock McGee in a cell until they came home with Abby, alive. The Probie was paler and more shaken than Kate looked and Tony felt. Tony nudged Gibbs to talk to the young agent.

Gibbs stood and walked over to the computer tech turned field agent, "McGee, I need you to focus."

McGee looked at Gibbs the younger man's blue-green eyes not really seeing him, "Boss, they're going to kill Abby." He said still in shock.

"Not if we do our job, Tim. Now, I need you to isolate the sounds from each of Abbs hands, make a couple of copies of the tape, one of which needs to be an enhancement of her hands and what they are doing."

"Gibbs," Tony interrupted, "Abby's friend was looking over the background pretty intently. There may be something from the eye reflection we can use."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay, get a copy of that too, McGee. Analyzing it will have to wait until we get to Vegas, though. " Gibbs looked over to Kate.

"I'm fine Gibbs. Let's nail these bastards." Kate said standing up ready to go.

Gibbs nodded looking like he was back to business, "Kate, brief Ducky and get him up here. McGee, make those copies. DiNozzo, get us to Vegas and rooms at the Palms." McGee and Kate hurried out of the room while Tony lagged behind.

Tony closed the door to the conference room, and leaned back blocking the exit. "Gibbs, I need your credit card to make your reservations." Gibbs wordlessly handed it to him. "Do you think Ari is behind this?"

"Not if that piece of slime values his life." Gibbs growled. "No, this is someone from when I was in the Corps. They called me Gunny. I'm going to clear this with the Director, get that ransom money and then I'm going to see just who decided to piss me off by taking my lab tech."

TBC


	5. Reaction

A/N: This isn't the planned chapter 5, all my plans to head back to Nick and Gil got delayed once Ducky saw I left him out. He drowned out any Gil and Nick voices. All in all though I hope the chapter isn't too redundant. Thank you to all of you who are reviewing, thanks as well to those who have pointed out little things I've missed. I've fixed those as soon as you pointed them out. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. -- Melrae

Advantages and Abilities

Chapter 5

Reaction

Ducky turned his head to look at the visitor to his autopsy bay. "Kate, what brings you here my dear?" He then noticed the symptoms of mild shock; he went to her side and guided her to a chair. "Kate, what's wrong?"

Kate took a breath, "Ducky, Abby has been kidnapped."

"Good Lord." Ducky gasped, concerned for the young girl he thought of like a daughter, someone that he could pass his stories and experiences to knowing that they would be passed on to another generation of crime fighters after he was gone. As he liked to joke with Jethro, she had Jethro's caffeine habit and attitude at times and his own penchant for telling stories. She was their perfect successor.

"We just found out. Gibbs wants you to join us in conference three to go over the tape. Abby was signing and tapping. McGee is isolating the sounds from each of her hands. Hopefully we will have something to go on from that." Kate said as she stood back up and looked to Ducky.

"Yes, one moment Kate." Ducky said as he started removing his scrubs, "Mr. Palmer," Ducky addressed his young assistant. "You are in charge until I return. Kate lets go."

Ducky and Kate reached conference room three just in time to catch the end of a kiss between Tony and Gibbs. "Ahem, boys." Ducky said clearing his throat. "Young Timothy doesn't know about you two yet."

Gibbs and Tony parted reluctantly, the two men gazing a moment into each other's eyes before they returned to focus on work. "We know Ducky." Gibbs told his friend.

"Ducky, you coming to Vegas with us?" Tony asked still standing close offering silent support to his lover.

"The kidnappers want me to be alone. So if you could keep an eye on the youngsters that would be great." Gibbs lightly joked ignoring Tony's muttered "Hey."

"Yes, I believe that would be best Anthony. Someone has to keep you three in line." Ducky smiled, understanding what Tony was really asking for, wanting Ducky there in case Gibbs went off the deep end; if, heaven forbid the worst should happen.

"Cool I'll make the reservations for us at the Gold Coast. It's the closest hotel to the Palms." Tony said leaving to arrange transport.

"Kate, see if McGee needs any help in Abby's lab. We will all meet there in an hour." Gibbs ordered as he strode to the elevators. Ducky followed Kate to the lab to watch the tape.

Half an hour later

Ducky wandered up from Abby's labs to Jethro's bullpen to see the younger man growling into the telephone, with five composition books at his elbow. Ducky knew these books contained information about various criminals that the ex-marine had put in jail in the past. It was a very complex system from what Ducky had seen in times past.

"I don't care if you say that never has happened, Sergeant. Fax the list of released and escaped prisoners to me now!" Jethro shouted into the phone before slamming the handset into the phone.

"Jethro, that won't solve anything." Ducky said walking up to sit on the corner of Jethro's desk.

"Ducky, not now." Gibbs said making more notes in the composition book in front of him.

"No, Jethro, listen to me. Abby is counting on you keeping your head. This bull in the china shop routine of yours will get her killed." Ducky said as Gibbs held his head in his hands.

"Someone took her because of me, Ducky." Jethro retorted heatedly.

Ducky placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Jethro you know that this is a harsh reality of the life you have chosen to lead. Abby has had the risks of her chosen career shown to her last year, need I remind you, and still she chooses to stay by our side. Remember, Jethro, even though you will physically alone we are all with you in spirit, including Abby."

"I'll remember." Jethro said looking at his old friend.

"Good, I believe I hear your fax coming in now. I'll meet you in Abby's lab shortly." Ducky said as he left the room.

Abby's Lab -- One hour later

"Jethro, you were correct." Ducky began, handing Gibbs a piece of paper, "Abby did leave a Morse Code message on the tape. Not much in the way of location details but we should have a place to start. She describes where she is being held as old school military, and remote. There was also a message to a friend of her companion, a Nick Stokes with the LVCL, Las Vegas Crime Lab."

McGee walked over to Abby's computer and pulled up her address book. "Ahhh, Greg's work number. I'll try and contact this Nick and see if he knows what's going on."

"Good idea Timothy, we might be working two different ends of the same case. Which means Jethro you will have to play nice." Ducky looked warningly to Gibbs.

Gibbs grimaced, "I know Abby's signed message said pretty much the same thing. Plus the play nice with Greg's friends bit."

Ducky also started making a call, "Jethro continue please I'm going to also try and contact an associate I have in Las Vegas, I'll let you know if I get anything."

Gibbs nodded, "Tony my travel plans?"

"Okay Boss, I called in a favor and got you a military transport to Nellis leaving in 2 hours and your reservations for the Palms are confirmed." Tony said handing his lover a packet of info.

"Gibbs, we have copies of all the info from the tape you wanted." Kate said as she handed him the converted tapes.

"Boss, you have to be in position as soon as possible. As soon as you check into the Palms you will probably be watched. We will be staying at the Gold Coast across the street." Tony said to his lover.

"I know that DiNozzo." Gibbs said sharply, while handing Kate a folder. "I need you guys in the mean time to help me cross-reference this list of prisoners, and find out where they are now."

"Will do Boss." Kate said taking the folder.

"Interesting," Ducky said after ending his phone call, "I just spoke with my counterpart in Las Vegas. Apparently, Greg is missing but no foul play is suspected, except by Mr. Stokes who is now suspended due to mouthing off to a temporary supervisor."

McGee looked at Ducky in stunned awe, "Wow, Ducky all I was able to get out of the lady I spoke with is that Nick Stokes wasn't working today and to try back later."

"So Stokes is probably looking into this on his own with no back up." Tony mused. "We need his number."

"One step ahead of you Tony." Ducky said handing one of two slips of paper to Gibbs, the other to Tony "Al gave me Mr. Stokes cell phone number."

"Good, what are your travel plans, then?" Gibbs asked pocketing the slip of paper.

Tony got a devilish gleam in his eyes; "I managed to score us a three bedroom suite at the Gold Coast under the surname Rouen."

"Ahh, clever play on my name Tony." Ducky approved.

"I thought so." Tony preened.

"Ahh wait a minute, all of us under the same surname? What's the cover story, Tony?" Kate said looking ready to pounce and harm Tony.

"Aww don't you trust me Kate?" Tony said with his best 'I'm cute don't hurt me' smile.

"No I don't. What's the cover, and I'm not playing your wife." Kate said crossing her arms.

"Well that was one option. Would you rather be McGee's wife or Ducky's?" Tony slyly challenged.

"Actually, Anthony," Ducky interrupted before Kate could mess up Abby's lab with Tony's blood, "It might be easier for all involved to stick with a story that is as close to the truth as possible. You, Caitlyn, and Timothy will be my children who have taken pity on their poor widowed father and are taking him to see the sights and sounds of Las Vegas."

"Good, I'll see you guys in Vegas." Gibbs said, "Ducky, a moment." The two men walked off to the side of the lab. "I know I don't need to tell you to keep an eye on them and to be careful, but I'd like you to take McGee under your wing and start teaching him." Gibbs looked over at the sibling-like agents. Kate and Tony were browbeating Tim into creating the right fake ID's. "They are our family, Ducky. The only one I'm ever going to have."

Ducky gripped Gibbs' shoulder in comfort, "I know, Jethro. Now go so we can bring our lost lamb home, I'll keep the others in line."


	6. Desperation, Determination, and Desire

A/N: Hi all. Sorry this took so long to get out but University kicked my rear end. - Melrae

Abilities and Advantages

Chapter 6

Desperation, Determination, and Desire

Nick and Gil had returned to Gil's condo after lifting every piece of evidence they could find from the alley. They had also stopped by Nick and Greg's apartment, to bag hair samples from Greg and Abby; and to grab both lab techs address books, laptops and PDA's. Both men knew the DNA from the hair they gathered would be in CODIS but Gil would rather have the evidence on hand. They had just finished boxing up the few pieces of evidence that they had gathered. Locking it in Gil's closet so the evidence was secure, except for the electronics and address books. Without probable cause, in light of Nick's suspension and Gil being on medical leave, they couldn't run the evidence themselves at the lab.

"Gris, couldn't we ask Cath to run the evidence?" Nick asked handing the other man a bottle of water.

Gil opened the bottle and took a drink, "with the lab still backlogged from the explosion, the Assistant Director is breathing down everyone's necks to catch up. Without proof I don't think Catherine could get anyone to run the evidence. Not unless you wanted to reveal your relationship to the whole lab, I don't need to tell you how that would play out do I?" Gil said apologetically.

"I know, Greg said he wanted us to keep our relationship low key, but he didn't mind you or Cath knowing. I knew you'd figure it out, I just don't know about Catherine." Nick said pacing around Gil's living room, like a caged leopard.

Gil started hearing the maelstrom of thoughts from Nick's mind echo within his own again, _'I know Grissom is right, but damn I never thought staying in the closet about Greg would be so difficult. What if…'_

Gil reached out for the younger man and interrupted Nick's thoughts sharply and abruptly, "Nick! Do **NOT** finish that thought don't even think about finishing that thought. We **will** get Greg back."

Nick looked stunned by the hard grip Gil had on his shoulders forcing the younger man to look at him. "Gris, what the hell is going on here?"

Gil closed his eyes, loosened his hold on Nick's shoulders before turning away looking out his window to his back yard. He stood there for a few minutes breathing deeply trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, Nicky, I don't know what's happening with me. For some reason today you not only keep the outside world from overwhelming my mind, but when you start feeling something strongly I can't help but zone in on it. Right now all I have to do is just reach out a little bit and I can feel your thoughts and emotions around me and inside my mind." '_It's too much a temptation to want to do that. To feel a part of him that not even Greg touches.' _Gil thought. Any more revelations were disturbed by Nick's cell phone going off.

"Stokes" Nick answered as he heard the response his eyes got wide, "Abby?...She's not here right now…You…You do? You're bringing the evidence with you right? What do you mean you've got more than that? She was doing what? My boss knows how to sign if you need…your boss does too? I agree it's too much to get into over the phone."

As Gil turned to look at Nick, a look of hope began to shine on Texan's face. Nick continued to speak, "Yeah I'm former Dallas PD. We can pick you up…oh you want to rent a car? Yeah it'll probably be better. Thanks Agent DiNozzo…Tony, you have made my day. Meet you in 4 hours." Nick hung up the phone and faced Gil, "That was one of Abby's friends from NCIS. They have a ransom video showing both Abby and Greg!" Relief shuddered visibly through Nick. "This means we can get the lab involved."

"Nick, it also means you'll be pulled off the case. You're too close to it." Gil countered.

A hurt look crossed Nick's face before the younger man schooled his features to resignation, "You're right, Bossman." He sighed. "Should we turn it over to Warrick or Sara?"

"If I were actually on active duty I'd probably call in dayshift to look into it." Gil began, "Hypothetically, you understand. However since all shifts are still backed up Ecklie would probably allow NCIS to look into this case not knowing the dynamic of the investigating team. Now the NCIS team probably doesn't know Vegas very well so they will need some local people to assist them. I'm sure they will need to request someone from the lab to play guide." Gil looked pointedly at Nick who finally caught on.

"Yeah, and a Federal request trumps a local supervisor." Nick continued, "at least in Ecklie's playbook."

"Exactly, now for a conviction to stick you'd have to be hands off of course." Gil warned.

"Of course." Nick seriously answered. "Gris, will you still help?"

"As much as I can get away with." Gil realized how tired Nick looked, 'He looks like he's be going all out for days not just one.' "Nicky, you look exhausted. Want to take my guest room and get a quick nap before we hit the ground running?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Wake me up in three hours?" Nick asked. Then he went out to his Tahoe to grab his spare clothes bag and stood in the entryway before realizing he didn't know where the guest room was. "Umm, Gris?"

Gil smiled, "Down the hall, past the bathroom, second door on the right."

Nick nodded and Gil watched as the Texan headed in the indicated direction. Gil lay down on the couch setting the alarm on his watch for three hours from now. Soon they would have a better idea of the context behind Greg and his friend being kidnapped. With that maybe, just maybe Gil could keep his silent oath to protect Nick and Greg's relationship.

As Gil made himself comfortable on the couch he thought about what the difference a day made. This morning he was writhing in pain from the mental voices of his neighbors on this same couch and now in the early evening he was being lulled to sleep by the mental whisper of Nick breaking down bird anatomy to fall asleep. He smiled, they never did give Nick much credit for his bird hobby. He would have to remember the next time there were stray feathers at a crime scene to show them or the photos to Nick.

Gil chuckled quietly, 'sure Gil, bring Nick little tokens that he'd find interesting. Next you'd want to leave coffee flavored chocolate treats around for Greg. You really have it bad for both of them.' Gil's critical voice chimed out, before a reply from another part of Gil's mind, 'Yes, I do have it bad for them both but I'm willing to do what I can to make sure that they are both happy. Maybe treat myself once in a great while to a fantasy where they actually cared for me as much I do for them.'


	7. Information Gathering

Abilities and Advantages

Chapter 7

Tony put the airphone back in it's spot on the head rest in front of him and turned to Kate, "Well it looks like we've got luck on our side for once. Stokes is a former cop and his boss knows sign language as well. Sounds like they both want to help. We'll meet them at the hotel after we land."

"Just a little lost here DiNozzo. How does that help us other than having some burnt out cop helping us." Kate said wearily, looking across the aisle where Ducky was keeping McGee's mind occupied teaching him Morse code.

"Stokes doesn't sound like a burn out Kate. I got the impression that Stokes is on top of the local side of this. I've got a plan forming, Kate let me think on it until we land then I'll let you tear it apart." Tony said leaning back in his seat. "Get some rest, Sister dear we have parts to play as soon as we land and I think Mr. Stokes will make a convincing cousin."

Kate glared at Tony. _Just as well he's Gibbs' lover no one else could handle him. _She thought letting the white noise of the airplane and the rhythmic tapping from the other two men lull her to a light doze.

Ducky looked pleased with his latest pupil, he wasn't surprised that Timothy picked up Morse code quickly, though the Medical Examiner was still worried about the slight lost look Timothy would fall back into whenever the younger man stopped focusing on the task at hand. Ducky made a mental note to speak with Tony when got a chance, it would be better if the two younger men shared a room. Neither one would do good alone while on this case.

Ducky smiled at Tim, "well done my boy now try and decipher this one." Ducky began tapping on the armrest. "..-. .- .. - ... / - .-. ..- ... - / ... --- .--. ."

McGee squinted and listened, part of Ducky's lessons involved not using paper for translating. "Faith, trust, hope. Ducky?" McGee answered wondering what the reason was for those three words.

"Ah young Timothy," Ducky said answering the unasked question. "Have faith in your friends that they will bring your lady love back. Trust in yourself that you can help, and hold on to hope when things seem the darkest. Now try to rest you will need your wits about you to bring Abby home."

Ducky watched as McGee tried to settle down, it looked like a couple of the lessons Gibbs taught all his agents, 'get the shut eye when and where you can' had taken hold. Three soft taps from across the aisle turned his focus outwards to Tony, who motioned them towards the rear of the plane.

"How's Probie holding up, Ducky?" Tony asked leaning against the bulkhead of the plane.

The older man sighed, "As well as can be expected given his background, but you knew that already. I think the problem will be tonight you and he should share a room." Tony nodded like that was already his plan.

"I sorta figured he'd need that. Ducky I'm going to need you to hold McGee back if you think it's necessary, Gibbs has told me about some of the things you got up to when you two first met up. I'll trust your call on that, okay?" Tony said before walking over to the empty galley and sneaking a cup of black tar-like airline coffee which he began drinking without cream or sugar. "You sure you don't want Kate as your young bride?" Tony joked.

Ducky chuckled, "Alas Anthony, I fear that Caitlyn's amorous attentions would put me in an early grave. Though I don't know how much safer it would be as your parent."

Tony chuckled, "Thanks Ducky, I needed that." At that the fasten seat belts sign came on so Tony and Ducky returned to their seats waking up their seat mates.

Thirty minutes later and the gang was in the only vehicle available, an SUV, driving to the hotel. "Kate," Tony asked from behind the wheel, "any idea on who the idiot is that pissed off Gibbs?"

"Not at the moment, DiNozzo. We'll have to wait until we can check the computers for any real info." Kate answered still looking through one of Gibbs' notebooks and checking the fax that Gibbs handed to her before he left.

Quickly checking into the hotel and being escorted to their suite Tony purloined McGee's bag, "You're with me bro." Tony said making the bro sound just enough like pro that the younger agent had no problems guessing what his nickname for the duration of this case would be.

Kate claimed the room across from the boys, while Ducky took the remaining room between his 'children'. Once everyone had unpacked in their rooms they slowly drifted out and in the dinning area of the suite began to set up a command center. McGee made sure of a secure internet connection via the hotel's wireless connection. Kate commandeered one of the long tables and had Tony help her bring it closer to the dinning table so she could spread out all of the info on the possible suspects.

That done Tony began to look up information on Nick Stokes just to be sure his instincts were right. Reading all the information he could find on the Vegas CSI he found that Stokes should have known to play the political game better and not have mouthed off to the temp boss. That and the fact he went to his boss Gil Grissom made Tony suspicious that there was more than met the eye going on with the Vegas CSIs. 'Well time to call and set up a meeting.' Tony thought while shooting off a quick coded email to Gibbs letting him know that he'd meet his lover in his room in a couple of hours.

Grissom Residence

In the darkness two bodies physically separated, closed the mental distance for a few moments.

Gil walked into what he assumed was Nick and Greg's bed room to find the two younger men deep in an impassioned embrace, tanned Texas entwined with lab-pale Nordic. Gil leaned back against the wall knowing this was only a dream and let himself enjoy the show. It looked like Nick or Greg were trying to crawl inside the other via their mouth. Both men rolled on the large bed vying for dominance. The sheets pooled around their hips as Nick, who won this round broke off the kiss to work his way down Greg's body. Gil broke the spell the two lovers were under when he moaned in time with Greg as the lab tech was getting much loving attention paid to his nipples. Nick and Greg turned as one to look at their boss. In tandem the lovers rose from the bed and walked over to Gil, who was able to see them in their naked glory.

Gil disobeying the first rule of fantasy dreaming tried to turn down the attention being offered to him, however both of his dream men were having none of that as Nick walked behind him and held his shoulders while kissing and sucking on one side of Gil's neck. Greg not to be outdone by his lover took Gil's mouth hungrily while unbuttoning Gil's clothes. Gil started to be pulled from the dream by an insistent buzzing. His watch alarm. It was time for him to wake up, trying to pull away from the dream was difficult as dream Nick didn't want to let him go. When Gil finally got himself out of the Texan's grasp with the parting word, "We will let you run for now Gris, but the hunt is on."

Gil woke with a gasp, that was way to vivid and so not like his usual fantasy dream's of the two men. He's normally in a bubble of silence that lets him play voyeur that teeters between being erotic and a nightmare. Gil wondered if the proximity of one of his crushes and the craziness with his abilities could have caused this change in his normal dreams. He'd have to look into it later right now he had two lovers to reunite if he possibly could. Gil knocked on the guestroom door not wanting to surprise the sleeping man. Just before he started tapping on the door he heard the sleep muffled sounds, the broken words, "Greg…back…don't worry."

Gil grimaced, while he was having interrupted erotic fantasies about the lovers Nick was reassuring himself that he'd get his lover back. Gil knocked a bit harder on the door. "Nicky, time to wake up."

"mmmm Gris?" Nick's voice half moaned through the wood door separating them. "I'm up. Coffee?"

Gil smiled, "Yes I'm making coffee. Come out when you're ready."

On the other side of the door Nick sat up shaking the cobwebs out of his head. That dream was just too real. I started normally enough he and Greg getting down and dirty in bed then he hears Gris moan and he and Greg seize their chance and pounce the man, and just as Greg is getting ready to give Gris one of his 'I'm going to suck your brains out through you dick' blow jobs Gris has the nerve to leave! That's not right, so he told dream Gris that the game was on, and proceeded to comfort his dream Greg that they'd have him back in their room and not to worry about it.

As Nick took a shower to help himself wake up he had a thought, 'could Gris' abilities have linked himself and Gris while sleeping?' Gil certainly had enough troubles staying out of his brain when he was awake. Nick followed that thought like it was evidence, did that mean that Gris wanted Greg and I as lovers much as the two wanted Gris? Nick leaned his head against the shower wall, it was too fast for this, 'damnit' he thought Greg was supposed to be here to help out. Nick sighed as he finished his shower. 'First order of action' he thought, 'find Greg. Second seduce Gil.'


End file.
